<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игра по правилам by escuadrilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808760">Игра по правилам</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla'>escuadrilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ничего волшебного [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strip Games, Tony Stark Does What He Wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда вечеринка заканчивается, а вино и желание не отпускать одного из гостей — нет, чего только не предложишь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ничего волшебного [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Игра по правилам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Inktober-2020, тема дня — «громоздкий»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— «Громоздкий», — подумав несколько секунд, сказал Стивен.</p>
<p>— В каком это смысле я — громоздкий? — фыркнул Тони.</p>
<p>— Твой Халкбастер. Он довольно громоздкий.</p>
<p>— Не громоздкий, а массивный. Это совершенно разные вещи.</p>
<p>— Это моя ассоциация. Ты не можешь критиковать ассоциации, Тони, — Стивен откинулся затылком на сиденье дивана, у которого они развалились прямо на ковре с бокалами вина и разбросанными вокруг предметами одежды: ботинками — его и Стивена, очками и носком с правой ноги — Тони, клетчатым джемпером и часами — Стивена. Счёт, значит, пока поровну. — Давай-ка, говори своё слово. Если, конечно, придумаешь.</p>
<p>—  Легко: «йога».</p>
<p>Вот это — честная ассоциация. Тони как-то раз приехал в Санктум Санкторум раньше назначенного времени, толкнул не ту дверь, слоняясь по заколдованному замку в поисках чего-нибудь пожевать, вышел прямо на крышу, хотя был уверен, что выше второго этажа не поднимался, — и увидел Стивена, стоящего босиком, в одних штанах, и поднявшего руки вверх, будто тонкая, но невероятно прочная струна, натянутая между землёй и небом и удерживающая их вместе. С тех пор это была одна из главных его ассоциаций со Стивеном Стрэнджем.</p>
<p>— «Громкий», — ответил Стивен. Что ж, справедливо. Под конец сегодняшней вечеринки в честь открытия отреставрированной базы Мстителей Тони довольно громко исполнил в караоке «We Are the Champions». Но Стивен качал головой в такт музыке, Тони точно видел.</p>
<p>«Йод» — очевидную ассоциация с доктором — он уже назвал с десяток ходов назад, на первом же прилагательном Стивена. Это было странноватое прилагательное «яркоглазый», после которого Тони незаметно подал знак Пятнице, чтобы она приглушила в гостиной свет и его вспыхнувшие вдруг щёки были бы не так замены.</p>
<p>«Йогурт»? Тони пока не знал, что ест Стивен на завтрак, хоть и собирался это выяснить в самое ближайшее время. Может быть, даже завтра, если в этой игре ему повезёт.</p>
<p>«Йель»? Стивен закончил Гарвард.</p>
<p>«Йог», «йодистый»… Он бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как Стивен сам мучается с проклятой «й», но однокоренные слова — это ниже достоинства Тони Старка.</p>
<p>— «Йоханнесбург», — сказал он.</p>
<p>— Йоханнесбург? — подняв голову, Стивен взглянул на него с удивлением. Удивлённый Стивен Стрэндж отчего-то выглядел трогательным.</p>
<p>— Ты рассказывал мне о конференции в Йоханнесбурге, на которой познакомился с Инсеном, о котором я рассказывал тебе.</p>
<p>— Принято, — Стивен задумчиво наклонил голову набок.</p>
<p>— Четвертое правило: никаких прилагательных, — в образовавшейся паузе быстро проговорил Тони и стащил с ноги левый носок, почти нечаянно коснувшись бедра Стивена своим бедром. По Третьему правилу (Стивена) тот, кто вводит новое правило, платит за это снятым предметом одежды. Вторым правилом (Тони) было то, что за снятый предмет одежды можно было назвать слово на предпоследнюю, а не последнюю букву слова противника. Плащ не считался, тем более что он слетел с плеч Стивена, явив миру его непривычно цивильный наряд, и вместе с Виженом и Вандой удалился в направлении библиотеки ещё в начале вечеринки. Первым правилом (Стивена) было то, что нужно называть не просто слова, а ассоциации, связанные друг с другом. А собственно игру в слова предложил Тони. Когда вечеринка заканчивается, а вино и желание не отпускать одного из гостей — нет, чего только не предложишь.</p>
<p>— Договорились, — согласно кивнул Стивен и улыбнулся, но как-то недобро. Зловеще как-то улыбнулся. — «Гений».</p>
<p>Да он издевается!</p>
<p>«Йорк»? Стивен живёт в Новом Йорке. Нью-Йорк — это город, который они защищают теперь вместе… Нет, будет читерством. «Йота», «йодль», «йоруба» — не притянешь ни за какие уши.</p>
<p>Впрочем, какова цель этой игры, с точки зрения Тони? Не выиграть, а продолжать играть.</p>
<p>— «Отвага», — сказал он, садясь на колени и поворачиваясь к Стивену лицом. Не то чтобы Тони не мог снять пиджак в положении полулёжа на ковре, но так Стивену будет лучше видно. Это ещё одна цель.</p>
<p>Глаза успели привыкнуть к полутьме, и Тони заметил, что щёки Стивена чуть-чуть порозовели. </p>
<p>— «Герой», — сказал Стивен, вставая на колени напротив него и стягивая через голову футболку. Чёрные с проседью волосы растрепались. — Что-то не пришло в голову ни одного слова на «А».</p>
<p>Их цели очевидным образом совпадают. </p>
<p>— «Иерофант».</p>
<p>На одной из карт, которые Ванда иногда раскладывала на столе, был нарисован мужчина на троне в красном одеянии. Ванда сказала, что одно из значений этого аркана — предсказатель судеб. </p>
<p>Футболка или брюки? У него на груди — кроссворд из старых шрамов, но чем раньше их показать, тем, наверное, будет с его стороны честнее. Оставаясь на коленях, под пристальным, до мурашек пронзительным взглядом Стивена Тони снял футболку. Взгляд не изменился.</p>
<p>— «Танец», — облизав губы, негромко проговорил Стивен. — Мне кажется, ты хорошо танцуешь.</p>
<p>— «Целоваться», — Тони пошёл ва-банк. — Глаголы ведь можно? Мне кажется, ты хорошо целуешься.</p>
<p>— Пятое правило, — Стивен потянулся к ремню своих джинсов. — Кто называет глагол, тот выполняет действие, которое он обозначает. </p>
<p>Тони кивнул, придвигаясь к Стивену вплотную. Ему никогда ещё так не нравилось играть по правилам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>